1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software, mobile app, and mobile devices. More specifically, it relates to security for apps running on mobile devices and giving app developers more control over security and non-security features in their apps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security wrapping software uses policies written and made available to the app developer by an app security software provider to wrap unsecured apps. In this scenario, an app developer, such as an individual, an ISV, or a company, develops an app that is initially unsecured. The app developer wants to make the app secure so it will not lose or leak data or harm device. In order to do this, the app developer uses the security wrapping software. This software provides pre-defined policies that can implement security-oriented features and are written by the app security provider. The app developer simply selects which policies, for example geo-fencing or jail break reporting, it wants to enforce in its app. Once selected, the app is wrapped, for example using a console, with those policies and the process is complete. The unsecured app is now secured.
In the scenario above, the app developer is somewhat limited in how their app is secured. Although it can select from a list of pre-defined security policies, the app developer cannot further modify the degree or granularity of security. The developer's input is essentially limited to selecting security policies. For example, a policy may dictate that if an app user leaves a building or employer's campus, the app shuts down. Or if the device executing the app is jail broken or rooted, then the app will not execute. These provide some basic security-oriented functions to ensure that an app is safe, that confidential data is not leaked, and that the device is not harmed, among other various security functions.
The app developer is not likely to view the app security wrapping software as a platform for performing other functions or as being extensible to achieve other functions. From the perspective of the app developer, the app security wrapping software provides an efficient, effective, and simple way of securing an unsecured app. However, some app developers may want more granularity and control over the app wrapping process and how this process effects the developer's environment. This maybe particularly relevant when the app developer is an employer and the app user is an employee. The developer may want to play a greater role or have more input in how their apps are wrapped. They may want a more integrated app wrapping process while preserving the simplicity of the app wrapping approach described above. For example, the developers may want certain customized functions to execute automatically when specific actions are taken by the app user. In addition, they may want to have some administrative and notice-oriented functions to execute, functions which are not directly related to security.